365 drabbles
by jandixjunpyo
Summary: 365 drabbles of Takano and Ritsu :) just ideas as they come.
1. Chapter 1

**I had these great ideas for short drabbles. I'm going to put probably 3-5 in each chapter. But im only gonna put two in this one. If I get at least 3 reviews, then I'll continue with these drabbles. I hope you enjoy.! :D**

* * *

365 drabbles of Takano and Ritsu:

* * *

#1: Outside the window

I watched Ritsu study the manuscript, struggling with the corrections that needed to be made. All my other employees had gone for the day, so with my luck, and beautiful thing called authority, I made it possible for us two to be the only ones on this floor-probably building.

He sighed, and stood from his desk. He picked up the manuscript, walking with it in his hands to my workspace.

"Takano-san, " He held out the manuscript to me, he continued as I took it off his hands. "This is impossible. The author doesn't want to change a thing and even though I've tried to give suggestions, she refuses to believe it can be better." Ritsu ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

I looked through the pages, nodding my head in agreement. "I see, alright Onodera, you can go on home. I'll handle this one." A look of slight relief fell onto his face, and I couldn't resist the opportunity to tease him. "But what do I get in return?"

His relief fell immediately, and it turned into annoyance. "T-Takano-san!" I laughed at his expression, tossing the manuscript onto my desk. I was about to speak when we heard a loud lightening sound. We turned, watching the thunder and lightening exchange conversation.

Ritsu face-palmed his forehead, shaking his head in disapproval. "I can't leave now, I didn't bring an umbrella." I glanced from the window to the brunette who cursed himself. I turned a glance back to the weather outside, and remembered something from long ago.

' _I wonder if someone left an umbrella behind,' I took my shoes from my locker, contemplating if I really cared to go home soaking. Then I noticed him, Oda, holding two umbrellas in place, nervously awaiting my attention. Yet after everything I said to him,_

 _He came back.._

"Onodera," I began. Ritsu looked up from the ground, annoyed at his own forgetfulness. "I have an umbrella. It'll be fine." A bright blush fell upon his cheeks, and he shook his head once again.

"N-no! Takano-san, it's okay. I-"

"Let's go." I pulled him along with me to the exit, hoping he'd stop his pointless protests and just give in. Ritsu mumbled something, but complied reluctantly nonetheless. We grabbed our coats and bags, heading towards the elevator.

When we reached outside, I opened the umbrella, redirecting raindrops from their original path. Ritsu stood awkwardly, which caused a chuckle from me. I pulled him under the umbrella, taking his hand before he had time to reject.

Even if it wasn't known to happen, the window certainly did bring me to a nostalgic moment. One that will turn out very differently from the memory. I smiled at the thought, realizing that I wouldn't trade our past life for this one.

Because this time,

We're going to make it. I just know it.

* * *

#2: Unrequited Love

Takano lay next to the sleeping brunette in his bed. He looked sweet with a tint of blush on his cheeks, a light breathing, brown locks falling evenly onto the pillow. Takano knew beneath those fluttering eyelids were the most beautiful emeralds. And even after ten years, he still dreamed about kissing those silky pink lips, running his hand over his soft cheeks, feeling the smaller man's body curled up into his.

And maybe that was the saddest part.

That he couldn't forget the way Ritsu's face lit up seeing him. Or the bright blush on his cheeks when he was nervous. Or the way he wore his emotions on his sleeve. How could he forget? He loved this creature. This little, stubborn brat who lay in his bed. The one person in his life who could make him smile and cry at the same time, and didn't even know it.

Takano pet his silky hair, letting it rest between his fingers. Maybe he had done something right these past few days to deserve this. Fate gave him a chance to cherish him by making him fall asleep on the subway. And even though he knew this beloved creature in his bed might never love him, he knew that he would forever, no matter if he wanted to or not.

No matter how much he rejected him. No matter how much he pushed him away, he would always love him. Always.

' _Someday.'_ He thought, ' _someday.'_

And yes, perhaps that someday would be soon… _Just maybe._

* * *

 ** _THank you for reading. leave me a review please and thank you! let me know if i should continue or not :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

(365 Drabbles, #'s 3-8)

* * *

#3: The vessel

 _He is my light. He is my sun. He is my breath. And he is my love. Saga-Senpai, is the only one who makes my heart race like this…and even though we hand out all the time, I am honestly still very, very excited each time. I always find myself making up little scenarios that could happen. Though in real life, Senpai doesn't say much.._

 _In fact, he always has this strange look on his face, as if he's trying super hard to hide his emotions. Maybe it's just me who is happy and excited, but even so, I want to make him happy. I want to be someone he can depend on. Someone he'll turn to. Someone who will be his first thought in the morning and the last before bed._

 _I want to do anything in my power to make that happen.._

 _Anything._

 _Sometimes I think that maybe I am only a tool to Senpai. A toy, if you will. But I think deep down, even though Senpai doesn't show it, he's truly, genuinely happy. And that's what I want. I want him to smile. I want him to make friends. I want him to be content with me and with his life._

 _I know I don't know much about Senpai…but I've come to the conclusion that I do have a little bit of his heart…just a little bit. And just having that small piece, makes me ecstatic. I am a vessel. An outlet perhaps._

 _But come the day when I ask him if he loves me, I hope and pray, that he will say yes…_

 _I am a vessel. But I do not mind. I am HIS vessel. And that alone, is what makes it so much more acceptable._

* * *

#4: Dancing

Ritsu shifted on his side several times. _'so much noise,'_ he thought grumpily. He tried to block out the faint musical sounds, but not much to his surprise, he found that he couldn't. Ritsu groaned dreadfully, then tossed his blanket off of his body. He stood from his bed abruptly, then slipped on some socks from the floor.

Ritsu rolled his eyes at the music, bouncing it's way throughout his bedroom. It wasn't that he didn't like the song, it was only that he was having such a wonderful dream about Se-wait. Scratch that…He was just annoyed okay?

Ritsu dragged his feet out to the living room, which, much to his dismay, was still unlivable. He picked up his phone from the counter, checking the time on the screen. _'oh, it's only four pm'_ Ritsu tossed the phone back, stretching out his arms to the ceiling. _'wait!'_ Ritsu quickly grabbed his phone again, checking the time once more. _'it's four!'_

Ritsu tugged at the sides of his hair, stomping a foot in frustration. He was tempted to beg Takano for forgiveness on missing work, but then again, he might take it the wrong way. I mean, he wasn't in love with the man…

Ritsu listened to the faint music as he contemplated on what to do. Go over there, pajamas and all, and apologize for being a bum? Or not go at all? Then it struck him! Yes, he knew exactly what to do!

Going back to sleep was always an option!

Ritsu happily made his way back into his bedroom, tossing off his socks, then snuggling into his bed. OH well, tomorrow's a new day, was it not? He could always face his demons tomorrow…or DEMON, he should say.

A few moments of silence occurred, and Ritsu took the liberty to drift off into a light slumber. Moments later, Ritsu found himself putting his socks back onto his feet, and scurrying towards the demon's apartment to file a complaint.

The damn music was too loud.

Ritsu knocked on the door several times. He tapped his foot on the floor impatiently, and crossed his arms across his chest. Within seconds, Takano opened the door to a bedhead he was both shocked and internally ecstatic to see.

"Takano-san," Ritsu began, "I don't mind that you're playing music, but I don't see why you must feel the need to blast it loud enough that I can hear it bouncing off my walls." Takano stared at him with a strange, confused look. Ritsu was going to speak again, only before seeing the expression Takano wore. Ritsu almost blushed at the stare he was getting-not that he wanted to of course, just-well, oh you get it.

"Takano-san! I'm asking you to please turn down your music." Ritsu was growing irritated at the stare. Takano stood there, almost thinking of an excuse or insult to throw out there. He never was one to beat around the bush was he?

Takano snickered, and scratched his head. "That's not me playing that music." He smirked and pointed towards Ritsu's door, "It's the other neighbor." Ritsu flushed in embarrassment. What the hell!? Why did he assume it was Takano in the first place!? This was stupid. Just entirely, and utterly stupid.

"w-well! I was…i…eh…" Ritsu tried so very hard to come up with an excuse. Oh yea, work! Wait, NO! He did NOT want to go there right now! He'd definitely hear a lecture. Takano shook his head from side to side. He clicked his tongue on his teeth several times, eyeing Ritsu up and down.

"Those are some sexy pajamas you got there." Takano continued with a huge smirk plastered on his face. Ritsu immediately grew bright red, and threw his arms around his body in a rush.

"Th-they're n-not s-s-sexy! I was just-! Ugh! FORGET IT!" Ritsu turned on his heel to leave, when Takano took hold of his arm.

"Dance with me." Takano's voice was soft. So soft, Ritsu found himself growing less embarrassed and more nervous with the physical contact and suggestion. Dance? ' _I don't dance..'_ Ritsu wanted to say.

Instead, he found himself turning into a gentle hold of broad arms. Takano held one hand on the brunette's waist, and the other holding his hand directly. Ritsu stared at the floor, pink to the last bit of skin on his body.

Takano kissed his forehead, smelling the nicely scented shampoo in Ritsu's bedhead. Takano smiled at the thought of his ex lover trying to brush it out in the morning. How he got his hair to do those tricks was beyond him.

Takano took his hand off Ritsu's waist, sliding it into the back of his hair. He lifted Ritsu's chin up, placing a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. It was soft and slow. Gentle and passionate. Ritsu shut his eyes tightly, hoping he was only dreaming he was getting swept away again. But not much to his surprise, he opened them to see the one and only person who made him crazy.

Takano gave a gentle smile, and tugged on Ritsu's arm lightly. Nothing more was said, for the to were already making their way into the apartment. The rest was history, but nonetheless, a new memory to be cherished.

And yet, all he wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

#5: Food.

Takano felt his stomach rumble eagerly. He had missed breakfast, had coffee for lunch, and had yet to figure out what to eat for dinner. He sat on his couch contemplating. Something easy? Something timely? Takeout? The struggles of food.

When it the fridge was plenty full, it seemed like there was nothing to eat. When there was nothing in the fridge, there was still nothing to eat. There was just no winning with these things.

He found his appetite especially large tonight, after a bickering argument with guess who at work. Oh, yes, you guessed right. That stubborn, bratty, brunette that was too afraid to admit his feelings. Yes, that one.

"I guess I'll just order Chinese." Takano picked up the phone, dialing the fast food Chinese restaurant, and placing an order.

Meanwhile, Ritsu made his way off the subway, walking up the hill slowly. He was pissed. But not just pissed, he was embarrassingly pissed. Like, where he could cry from being so angry. Why? Oh, if you must know, it was about 4 hours prior….

 _*flashback*_

" _Onodera!" Takano yelled across the room, throwing a crumbled paper at Ritsu to capture his attention. Ritsu felt the paper hit his head, and then bounce off onto the desk. He shot a glare in Takano's direction, and clicked his tongue on his teeth._

" _What!?" He didn't even try to hide the annoyed tone. It was taking all his might just to hold his tongue. Everyone was bullying him again, continuously ignoring his reminders of deadlines, leaving extra work for him, and leaving early. Today was not Onodera Ritsu's day._

" _You're proposal sucks. Do it again." He threw bluntly. Takano smirked behind the cover of his laptop, secretly amused at the already known reaction he'd get from the brunette._

 _Ritsu looked around, breathing heavily through his nose. He stood in a hurried, angry manner, making his way towards Takano in a rush. He snatched the crappy proposal, unintentionally crumbling it with a firm grasp. Takano lifted an eyebrow, and tried so very hard to resist the temptation to burst out in laughter._

 _Ritsu must've noticed, and gritted his teeth. He turned to head back towards his desk, but stopped when he heard a snicker behind him. His eye twitched; he turned his head around slowly, finding a ready to burst Takano._

" _WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" He almost screamed, but tried very hard to resist. Takano's face went serious,_

" _I love you."_

 _Ritsu was done. But not just done. He was officially murdered by his idiot boss. He rolled his eyes after giving one last glare, heading back to his desk. 'life hates me.'_

 _And with that Ritsu ignored Takano the rest of the day._

 _*end of flashback*_

Ritsu sighed, pressing the elevator button to get to his floor. He just wanted to go home and sleep. But he also felt partially bad for ignoring Takano when he was only being himself…

Wait, that was normal. And Ritsu told himself that he didn't like this normal. NO, NO, NO. He definitely did NOT like it at all. But even though he told himself that many times, he found himself ringing the doorbell of his ex lover's apartment.

Takano made his way to the door, part happy that the food arrived so quickly. They must've known he was hungry. Now the only thing missing was..

"You're not Chinese.." Ritsu blushed in embarrassment. Chinese? What was he trying to say?! This Racist….

"What?!" Ritsu spoke louder than he intended to, and Takano peered his eyes around the empty hall.

"What?" He asked.

"What? What do you mean what?!" Ritsu fidgeted uncomfortably, tapping his foot on the floor.

"I'm asking you what. You said what so I asked what because I don't know what you asked what for."

"WHAT!?" Ritsu officially concluded that Takano Masamune was an idiot. The two stared at each other for a what felt like a long time. An awkward silence of 'what' filled the air. Ritsu was so mind boggled that he forgot why he came over here in the first place. Takano was ready to ask the brunette to come in, but distractedly turned his attention towards the elevator that did a light 'ding'.

The two turned their heads towards the man who held a takeout bag in hand. Takano nodded in approval,

"You're Chinese." The man and Ritsu both looked at him in horror.

"What?" the man said.

"What!?" Ritsu cried out. Takano shrugged, and looked back and forth between the two.

"What?" He asked, not knowing why everyone kept asking 'what' for. Ritsu rolled his eyes, as Takano paid for the meal and waved the man goodbye. He held the takeout bag in his hands, staring at it. "Let's eat."

Ritsu flushed red, and shook his head vigorously 'no.' But his stomach spoke otherwise. Takano smirked, and pulled Ritsu into the apartment. He shut the door behind them, and smiled at his takeout bag. Maybe the Chinese had some type of saying about luck. Well, not that he knew any. He shrugged once again, still smiling at the bag.

Chinese food wasn't the only thing on his mind now…and he would definitely take advantage of this beautiful situation.

* * *

#6: Eye contact

"..and I'm fine with that. But the person I'm in love with now is the present you." Ritsu felt his heart race, he could feel a gentle gaze on him, and tried to keep a focused one on Takano. But he turned his head away in pure nervousness, scared of what to do.

 _Should I say something? Yes...This is it…tell him. Tell him now._

"If I h-have to say how I f-feel about you…i…i...um…" Ritsu tried to get the muffled words out. But it was hard to make out what to say and how to say them. He could see Takano staring at him, awaiting some type of reply.

 _Look at him.…he's looking at you! Tell him! Look at him and tell him!_

Ritsu clenched his bag tightly, and found the courage to scream out his confession. "I LOVE YOU!" He held his eyes shut until they hurt, hoping for two things. One: that he didn't hear. And the second: that he did. Ritsu peeked an eye open, averting his emeralds to the golden ones staring intensely.

"WHAT!?" Takano called out over the downpour. "Say it again!" Ritsu flushed bright pink, scared of repeating the unheard words.

"N-nothing!"

' _Just my luck, the downpour would block out my voice!'_ Ritsu glanced at Takano from the corner of his eyes, wishing that he did hear. _'maybe this is for the best, wait-no it's not!'_ Ritsu stood disappointed, but no less nervous. He couldn't find the strength to look at him straight; eye contact with Takano was not something he was good at. Ever.

"I feel like I just missed something very important." Takano sighed, and thought quietly to himself for a moment. Ritsu turned his eyes away, almost ready to cry of both disappointment and nervousness. His knees felt weak, and his heart was racing ecstatically.

 _w-what now?..._

He felt a larger, warmer hand take his, and he forced himself to try to pull away. But the hand did not fail to hold on.

 _All I can hear is the pounding on the pavement, and my racing heartbeat…_

Takano stared at Ritsu lovingly, watching his emerald eyes avert every which way but him. Ritsu stood dumbfounded, at a loss for words. He couldn't express this moment. There wasn't a strong enough word to describe his unbearable feeling towards the raven.

Takano leaned down, cupping Ritsu's cheek, and locked their lips together. Ritsu stared at the handsome man as they kissed. It was so much easier than facing him head on right away..

Maybe one day, he could look at him without faltering in defeat…maybe he'd face it, some day. But right now, just smiling and watching Takano as they kissed, was enough to keep him more than satisfied; though he'd never admit it out loud...

Eye contact could wait, because they both knew what the other's expression was anyways..

* * *

#7: The rocket ship

Takano and Ritsu sat on the large, elegant sofa in Ritsu's parents' mansion. Ritsu slouched back miserably, continuously praying his mother wouldn't say or show anything embarrassing about him. Ritsu's mother and father had just sat down across them, ready to ask a million questions. Takano seemed pretty confident, although he always was.

Ritsu's mother took a deep breath and began with one of the most common possible questions. "So…how did you two meet?" Takano and Ritsu glanced at each other, conversing between their eyes. Ritsu's parents both raised an eyebrow, wondering what they were doing exactly. Takano turned his attention back to Ritsu's parents, and cleared his throat to speak.

"We were high school lovers." Ritsu blushed at the statement, and averted his eyes to the window near them. He honestly wished he was anywhere but here, in this never ending, embarrassing moment. Takano noticed his uneasiness, and took his hand into his.

"So, you guys have been together for more than 10 years?" Ritsu's mother asked urgently. Ritsu's father sat quietly, listening attentively. Takano shrugged,

"Not exactly, you see, we-" Ritsu could tell Takano didn't want to explain, so he took the liberty to finish his statement.

"We had a misunderstanding and that's when I asked to go to England." His parents both did a nod and an 'ah, I see,' underneath their breath. They had always wondered what the sudden change in their son's behavior and decisions was. Now they knew.

After about an hour of explaining and talking about work and similar things, Ritsu's mother brought up the past. But not just the past…Ritsu's past…

Takano was intrigued by this. Who knew his lover would love to eat so much cake? Not him. Ritsu was clearly flushed, but couldn't cut his mother off.

"Oh I remember this one time when Ritsu was about 6 or so," She smiled, and looked at her husband who nodded. He stood from where he sat, walking towards a dresser in the corner of the room, and pulling out a video camera.

He came back to the sofa, handing the camera to Takano. "Watch it." He was all he said; taking a seat next to his wife, they smiled at one another. Takano did as was told and pressed play. Ritsu peeked his head over Takano's shoulder to see what they were trying to show him and face palmed his forehead when he realized.

' _bbbblllllllllbbbbb!' Ritsu did long raspberry's with his lips, running around in a circle with his arms out. He wore a muddy white sheet over his body, tied in the back to hold._

' _what are you doing Ritsu?' it was his mother's voice, holding the camera on her son as he played. Ritsu stopped and waved at the camera._

' _Mommy! Look! I'm going to the moon!' He shouted happily, and started making the raspberry sounds again. His mother laughed and he stopped in his tracks to study the camera. He had a light blush on his cheeks, his brown hair was disheveled, and he had mud all over himself._

' _what is it baby?' she asked. Ritsu wiped his nose, and rubbed his eye before speaking._

' _Mommy,' He asked._

' _yes?'_

' _Can I be whatever I wanna be when I grow up?' He looked eagerly at her, and she giggled with a response._

' _Of course you can.' Ritsu's eyes lit up, and a huge smile plastered on his face._

' _Then I wanna be a astruu-nud!'_

' _You mean an astronaut.'_

' _Yea, a-a-astruunad! That's what I said mommy!' He cried out, crossing his arms and stomping his foot in place. She laughed again, and leant down to his level. The camera showed his cuteness closer, showing his big green eyes, and messing brown hair. He had mud smudged on his face, but he looked so adorable with it._

' _Yea, you're right. I forgot you're the man of the house huh?' Ritsu nodded in approval, and grinned ear to ear._

' _That's right!' He called out loudly, he outstretched his arms again, 'Now I'm going to the moon! See you later mommy! And tell Nanny that I want waffles for snack when I get back!' His mother laughed again, and waved goodbye._

' _Goodbye Ritsu. Bring me back a souvenir!'_

Takano smiled at the ended video, and shook his head from side to side. He handed the camera back to Ritsu's parents, as they too smiled happily. Takano turned to Ritsu, who buried his face in a pillow. Takano snickered purposely, taking the initiative to tease his lover once again.

"So you wanna go to the moon?" He asked curiously.

Ritsu peeked an eye on him, annoyed at the question. He was about to deny when he heard Takano whisper something into his ear. His parents were confused, but were laughing at the ridiculous action Ritsu had afterwards. Takano held his hands up to keep the pillow from hitting his face.

"TAAAAKKKAAANNNOOOOOOO-SSSAAAANNNNNNN!"

* * *

#8: Dream catcher

"I JUST HATE YOU SOMETIMES MASAMUNE!" Ritsu shouted, crying and throwing his shirt over his head. Takano stood angry and hurt, but dared not back down. He was going to win.

"You keep running away from everything! You're always running Ritsu! Haven't you ever considered how I feel about it!?" Takano walked towards Ritsu, and took hold of his wrist firmly. "Stop ignoring me!" Ritsu tugged his wrist violently away, and pushed Takano back.

"I HATE YOU!" And with that he ran out of the raven's apartment and into his own. He kicked and screamed, throwing cups and clothes around the living room. He hated him! He just hated him….

No…

He just really loved him…

Hours passed, and Ritsu began to fall into a deep sleep. He closed his eyes, drifting into his own mind.

' _Am i…alive?..'_

 _Am i…living?...W-where am i? Home? …No…this place…this place is…_

 _Senpai's…'_

 _Ritsu watched himself lay in Saga's arms. He looked so happy. He was soundly asleep, he remembers this moment. They had a round of love making and he drifted off contently. Yes, he remembers this well._

 _Though he never knew if Saga slept too. Maybe this was a chance to find out if the breakup really was a misunderstanding on his part._

 _Ritsu stood near the bed, watching Saga lay there with his arms wrapped around his younger self. He could hear sniffles in the room, and see Saga slightly tremble. Was he…crying?_

 _Ritsu peered over, trying to see Saga's face. Saga held the younger Ritsu tightly in his arms, petting his hair with one hand and cupping his cheek with the other. Ritsu watched in silent horror, as he saw Saga kiss his younger self's forehead, and whisper something softly._

 _Although it was soft, it echoed in Ritsu's ears._

' _im sorry..'_

' _Sorry? Sorry? For what?' Ritsu listened closely for anything else, but there was only sniffles in the silence. His younger self stirred in his sleep, wrapping an arm around Saga's body, and burying his face in his chest. Ritsu found himself crying out,_

" _No! Takano-san! Please don't cry! I'm right here! I'm right here!" Ritsu felt himself crying. His tears burned his flesh. He felt a steaming off of his skin each time one fell. He dropped to his knees, trying to stop them from spilling. But They kept on falling, tearing his skin with stronger burning sensations each time._

 _But still, Saga lay there quietly, with a younger Ritsu in his arms. They couldn't hear him. They couldn't see him. They couldn't feel him. He was dead wasn't he? Ritsu tore at his face, clawing away the burning. He felt a warm, sticky liquid pouring onto his hands._

 _He pulled his hands away, sick from the sudden pool of blood from his face. He felt sick. He wanted to throw up. What is this?..._

 _Is this...Is this hell?_

Ritsu sat up in cold sweat, panting for the oxygen in the air. He looked around the room, holding his face in fear, and then pushing his hair back when he found nothing. Ritsu felt his cheeks, wiping away some of the painful tears from his dream.

He held back the painful sobs, and clenched his teeth. Ritsu covered the blanket over his head, fearful of what he may see in the dark. He wasn't the kind to be so dramatic, but if hell is really a pit of fire then he knew that he'd regret all the things he's done…and the things that he hasn't..

Ritsu found himself drifting off once again, more peacefully then he felt moments before. His eyes drooped closed, and his mind wandered into another dream.

' _Here comes Fresh fire.' A menacing voice called out to the crowd, and the sky opened up before them. The people all stood and watched in horror, as fire fell out of it. Ritsu looked around at the people, who were crying, begging and scared. He tugged at his hair, and ran away from the area, panting desperately. He heard the menacing voice call out once more, saying,_

' _you cannot escape me.'_

 _His legs felt heavy, and his throat was dry. The city smoked as everything was burning into ashes. Ritsu ran, following his legs without a clue. He ran and ran, until he found himself in front of his apartment building. He stopped in his tracks, gasping for air once more, then wiping the sweat from his face. He raced into the building, running up the stairs to his floor._

 _He grew nauseous and threw up at the sight before his eyes. Men and women, children and babies, all dead in the hallway. How many people had to die before he could understand what was happening clearly? The sight made him sick, but it also made him panic._

' _Where is Takano-san?' He whispered, stepping around and over the bodies. He kicked open the door, racing inside, to a sight much different than the rest. A women and three children all in the living room, watching TV on the couch. Ritsu searched for Takano, but did not see him anywhere. He called out his name, 'Takano-san! Takano-san,' but nothing came._

 _His throat hurt. And his knees were weak. His heart was racing, and his head pounding. He walked into the familiar bedroom, where he noticed a figure staring outside. The window showed smoke and ashes, fire and bloody screams. Ritsu held his breath, hoping this was who he wanted it to be._

' _Takano-san…' he whispered… 'Takano-san…is that you?' The figure turned around, and surely enough, it was the familiar raven. Ritsu reached his arms out, grabbing his shirt between his fingers. 'What is this!? Who are those people!? What are you doing!?' Ritsu felt the sobs come forth, and he didn't try to force them away. He clenched the fabric until his knuckles were white._

 _Takano stood silently, then smiled evilly at Ritsu. 'This is what you wanted. This is what you asked for. You said you would hated me, so I found someone who wouldn't. Now everyone must suffer. Everyone will die. I hate you Ritsu. I hate you too…This is how I feel. I want you to see this..' He grabbed Ritsu's chin roughly, and made him stare out the window, 'A beautiful example of how I feel.'_

 _Ritsu cried immensely, realizing what he's done.._

' _This is how Takano feels inside. This is what is going to kill him. I have to run away. I have to get away.' Ritsu pulled out of the tight grip, and made a run towards the door, Takano grabbed him back towards him, and throws Ritsu out the window._

 _His life flashes. And Ritsu reaches out to something. The air, the sky…to god...Time slows down, and he sees Takano sobbing uncontrollably, yet smiling to himself. He watched Takano staring at him fall, and held his arms out to him, 'I love you Takano-san.' He wants to say, but it's too late. He's going to die. Ritsu closed his eyes contently, giving in the cruel fate he held._

' _What a sad, sad fate…' he says to himself. He pulls his arms back to his body, hugging himself, and smiles back at Takano who is very far in distance now. 'Don't be sorry Senpai…don't be sorry…'_

Ritsu slowly opened his eyes, seeing his hands up in the air. Was he reaching for something? He looked around the room, and then at the clock on his nightstand. ' _3am.'_ He reads.

Ritsu wrapped his blanket around his body, then slipped out of bed. He made his way through the dark, messy apartment, and hesitantly, opened his front door. He clenched the blanket tightly, and hoped that this was nothing like his nightmare.

He rushed to Takano's door, and knocked several times. When there was no answer, he pulled out the spare key from the hiding spot. He unlocked the door, and slipped inside quietly. He made his way towards the bedroom, and crept inside.

Takano lay sleeping soundly, though he wore an angered look on his face. Ritsu smiled at him through the darkness, and snuggled into the bed with his lover. Takano stirred in his sleep, and Ritsu wrapped his arms around him. Takano's expression changed slowly, into a softer form, and he buried his face into Ritsu's neck.

"I love you Masamune.." Ritsu whispered. He closed his eyes, hoping this time he'll dream a better dream. Takano smiles to himself, and tightens his embrace on the smaller male.

"I love you more Ritsu."

* * *

 **There you go! Hope you liked them! I had a lot of fun writing them. I'll try to get the next 6 up soon. Thank you for reading! :D Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

365 drabbles:

#'s 9-14

* * *

#9: animals

Takano stared at the kittens through the window for a long time. He wanted one. No, not one, two…no wait…three! Actually, scratch that. He wanted all six of them. But damn it all to hell, Ritsu would have a fit if he brought home six kittens. Well, maybe he wouldn't. Crap, he was getting no where with this dilemma.

Takano sighed, and fiddled his keys in his pocket. The kittens were practically pleading for him to take them home. Oh, but no, he had to choose, Ritsu or kittens. Wait, no. Ritsu was number one. But still…kittens? Damn, there was no way around this. 'im taking one.' He thought to himself.

"I'm taking that one." Takano told an employee nearby. He pointed at a white cat that had brown spots on different parts of its fur. The employee pulled out the kitten, placing it in a cage. Takano quickly whipped out the money to cover the cost, then took the kitten with him on his way home.

Meanwhile, Ritsu was spread out on the couch, dozing on and off as he waited for Takano to come home. It was three hours after he said he was supposedly coming home. THREE HOURS! 'this bastard' Ritsu sighed, and turned on his side on the couch.

His eyes began to droop sleepily, when he heard the sound of keys rattling at the door. Ritsu sat up, rubbing his eyes. He stared at the door wearily, waiting for it to open. Takano came in, shutting the door softly, then took off his shoes and jacket. Ritsu stood from the couch, dragging his feet to his lover.

'Meow.' The kitten meowed lightly, in which, Ritsu believed was a sound from lack of sleep. Oh, Takano was gonna get it.

"Masamune, why are you so la-" Ritsu stood, baffled at the sight. Takano stood coolly, opening the cage for the kitten meowed once again, trotting around Ritsu's feet. Ritsu stood uncomfortably, scared to move anywhere. "M-Masamune…w-what is this c-cat doing here…?" Ritsu trembled, not quite scared, but more uncomfortable with the situation. He was not expecting this. Oh no. He was not expecting this at all.

Takano smiled, and leaned down to pet the kitten. "I couldn't resist Ritsu. Please, let's keep it?" He pleaded softly, running his hand over the soft kitten. Ritsu felt the kitten's silky fur brushing over his pant leg. He studied the kitten quietly. Well, what choice did he have?

"W-what's it's name..?" Ritsu nervously bent down to touch the kitten. He hesitated at first, but the kitten brushed himself into Ritsu's hand. Takano smiled, and ruffled his lover's hair.

"You can name him." Ritsu blushed a little, pursing his lips in a thin line as he thought.

"How about…Ichiro*" Ritsu looked up to Takano, awaiting approval. Takano smiled, and kissed Ritsu's forehead.

"It's perfect. Absolutely perfect." Ritsu smiled widely, and the kitten purred as he pet him. Takano picked up the kitten, giving it a small kiss on the head. "Ichiro." They walked down the hall, sitting down onto the couch. Takano held the kitten on his lap, and Ritsu in his arms. Soon, he heard soft snores and light purring. Takano glanced at the kitten, who was peacefully resting, and then at Ritsu, who was fast asleep on his shoulder. All was perfect in the world. All was perfect..

* * *

#10: For the love of a Friendship

Ritsu rushed off of the subway, pacing himself quite quickly to the café where he was supposed to meet An-Chan an hour ago. He clenched his scarf around his neck, trying to keep the cold breeze out. He panted for air when he arrived at the café, looking every which way for his child hood friend.

"Ricchan!" Ritsu turned around, taking sight of the petite woman calling out his name.

"A-an-Chan." Ritsu rushed to her, "I'm sorry! I had a last minute errand to do for work!" An-Chan frowned, but nodded nonetheless.

"Let's go in." She said, and they both headed inside, ordering what they'd like and then taking a seat somewhere private. Ritsu took small chugs of his coffee, listening to An-Chan as she spoke.

"So..Ricchan…I've called you to meet me because…I wanna talk…about…us."

Ritsu nearly gagged on his drink, having to hit his chest to get it past his throat. "A-Ano..An-Chan…I thought I explained this already.." His voice trailed off, almost dreading to have to break the poor girl's heart once again. An-Chan frowned at her drink, not yet taking a sip. Her head was bowed down, almost as if she wanted to cry her way into Ritsu's arms.

"Ricchan, I just want to know…if.." Ritsu prepared himself for the coming torpedo. He set down if drink, ready to face it head on.

"If?"

"…If…I'll ever have a chance…with you.." Ritsu stiffened a little, half expecting this and half unsurprised. Ritsu sighed, glancing out the window beside him. He could see so many people, laughing, talking, holding hands. But here he was, about to break his best friend's heart once more. It wasn't the first, but maybe it would be the last. He wouldn't know. Only time would tell.

"An-Chan…I love you," He began, which caused a bright blush from the girl, "But…I've told you before, I cannot return the type of love that you want." Her shoulders tensed, and she bit her lip to hold back her cry. Ritsu wanted to stop, but he wanted this to be the last time he broke her heart. "You are perfect the way you are. It has nothing to do with you…It's just…it's me."

An-Chan looked up at Ritsu, frowning with tears in her eyes. She waited for him to finish, to break her heart again. Maybe this time she'd learn. Maybe this time, she could let him go. But no, she wouldn't. She couldn't!

She can't.

"You see, An-Chan, I love you like a sister. We grew up together…And I'm certain that if we did get married, you would be the best companion…But…we want different things.." His voice trembled, and he felt himself gripping his pants tightly. But he had to do this. He had to. Or else her heart would keep breaking, and his heart would be held back. "You're the best friend, anyone could ask for. And I seek that love from you…friendship. That is what I want from you. And I know that it's not enough, but..even so…"

An-Chan's lip quivered, and she wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. "Ricchan..i.." Ritsu placed a hand on hers, and gave her a sad, small smile.

"An-Chan, just remember, no matter who I fall in love with...i will always love you."

An-Chan cupped her mouth with her hand, trying so very hard to contain the heartache. Ritsu stood up from his seat, taking one next to her. She couldn't find the will to look at him. No, it would only hurt more. But she wanted to see him. Those emeralds, the silky brown hair. That smile. But it would only kill her. It wouldn't only bring satisfaction, but it would bring more pain than was necessary.

Ritsu ran his fingers through her hair, saddened at the sight before him. But even in her distraught condition, she was still beautiful. "An-Chan," Ritsu spoke softly, and continued to run his fingers through her long hair. She sniffled, and did a small 'hmm' in response. Ritsu did another sad smile, and turned her face to his. "I'm sorry."

An-Chan bit her lip, and stared into the jaded emeralds. "Ricchan," She spoke very lightly. So light, she was surprised to hear him ask 'what'. "Just one time…will you…" Ritsu nodded, and put a hand on her chin. He leaned in, giving her a very soft, gentle kiss.

 _I loved you…_

Ritsu pulled away, brushing some strands away from her face. "I better get going…"

 _I would give you all of me.._

Ritsu stood from the seat, waving goodbye to her. She wiped her tears and put on a sad smile of her own. This was the end. It was really over. Ritsu Onodera was officially out of her grasp. An-Chan waved as Ritsu excited the café.

 _I still love you.._

Ritsu stared at the clear blue sky, both sad and relived at the situation.

 _I could've loved you more…if you had let me…_

Ritsu took one last look at An-Chan through the glass.

 _And because I love you…_

Ritsu waved once more, and then turning away into the busy crowds of people.

 _I have to keep what little love I can get out of you…for I've heard…that a little love,_

 _Is better than none…_

* * *

#11: In which, boredom leads to amusement

Ritsu sat on the couch, bored as hell. Because surprisingly enough, he and Takano had finished everything they had needed to today. And being done early, was not something that really happened.

Takano sipped some coffee, making himself at home in the messy apartment. Ritsu glared at him, first off, because he was still inviting himself inside. Secondly, because he was bored and needed something to do. Takano continued to sip his coffee, noticing the glaring brunette as he shuffled around the barely livable room.

"Takano-san, I'd really appreciate if you left. We're finished for the day, and you're cutting into my personal life as of now. So, will you please respect my wish and get the hell out?" Takano did a small, evil smirk, and took another sip of his coffee. Ritsu, noticing the man was smirking, grew frustrated. "Takano-san!"

Takano shrugged the brunette's bickering off, as always, and made his way around the room. "Onodera, Onodera~, you sure are pissy today." He remarked coolly. Ritsu's eye twitched vigorously, as he stood from the couch.

"Takano-san! You bastard! Don't you have anything else to do!?" Ritsu stomped his foot, trying to find a way to get the man out of his house and out of his hair. Takano chuckled to himself, and set down his coffee mug. Ritsu took the liberty to turn around and pout. As they say, out of sight, out of mind. Well, sort of…

"Onodera, I think you need a massage," He stepped very close to Ritsu's personal bubble, and began to massage his tense shoulders. He whispered huskily in Ritsu's ear, licking the side of his neck lightly. "You're so tense, I think you need to relax a little more."

The voice and lick made Ritsu shudder. He felt his knees buckle, wavering as he stood there with Takano's hands roaming down his sides. "T-Takano-san…St-stop.." His half-hearted complaints went unheard, and Takano continued to kiss down the side of his neck.

"I'm only trying to relive you." His breath fell warmly on the back of Ritsu's neck. Ritsu felt Takano's hand draw lower and lower, reaching his pant button. He quickly threw his hand on top of Takano's, trying to keep it from doing anything further.

"Takano-san!" Ritsu tried to fight the overwhelming strength, and just when he thought he'd win, Takano's free hand groped his ass. A bright blush appeared on his cheeks, and he switched his tasks from his pants to the tight grip on his behind.

Takano took the liberty to unbutton his pants while he had the chance, leaving Ritsu to switch tasks again. "Takano-san!"

Takano smirked and threw Ritsu over his shoulder. "Don't worry Ritsu, It'll only be a minute before I continue." Ritsu blushed madly, knowing exactly where this was going.

"NO! Takano-san! Put me down!" Ritsu struggled to break free, but Takano wouldn't allow it. He gently threw Ritsu on the bed, immediately climbing on top of him.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything…" Takano smiled gently at Ritsu, cupping his cheek with ease. Ritsu felt very hot. Very hot indeed. Maybe it was just the weather. Well, it had to be. There's no other explanation for it!

"R-really?" Ritsu tried his hardest to believe the pervert above him. Maybe he really wasn't going to be naughty today. Which was a good thing!...Or…so he told himself.

"…Yet.." Well, so much for that…Ritsu turned bright red, and yelled in absolute embarrassment and half-hearted anger,

"TAKANO-SAN!" The raven smirked in victory, shaking his head in amusement.

' _I'm gonna make this so much fun..'_

* * *

#12: A poem of greeting (Ritsu's pov)

 _Hello,_

 _My name was unknown._

 _But I prayed every night that you would someday know._

 _I saw you from a distance,_

 _sitting all alone._

 _I cannot say that I have the courage,_

 _but I've come to see myself grow._

 _I blurted out my confession,_

 _Shocked that you had accepted._

 _Time became a wonder._

 _Time began to stop._

 _The unrequited love story,_

 _Was now a dream of the past._

 _At last, you were mine._

 _At last, we were one._

 _But as all good things come to begin,_

 _Goodbye is its end._

 _That is what it means to be in love._

* * *

#13: A wooing letter

Ritsu knew in his younger days that he was a stalker. Maybe not a very good one, but he was still in that category. Thinking back on it, Takano said he knew who he was before he even confessed. How was that again? Ah-yes. The books.

Ritsu stared at the unopened envelope on his floor. Going through some of his past things, it had fallen out of a book, landing directly in front of his feet. Now, this envelope could be anything really. It could be an old bill he never paid or a check he had never deposited. But Ritsu knew better. Probably because he knew exactly what it was from the baby blue color of the envelope.

Ritsu set aside the box he was rummaging through, picking up the letter at his feet. He hesitated to open it, but found himself reluctant to leave it alone. He opened the sealed envelope carefully, then pulling out a hand written poem. Ritsu sighed, brushing his hair out of his eyes to read it.

Ritsu smiled at the letter, shaking his head in disapproval. He knew just by reading this, he adored Saga-Senpai. It made him wonder why they even broke up in the first place-oh wait. It wasn't him, IT WAS HIM! And by him, he meant the demon next door… Ritsu's eye twitched slightly, and he subconsciously clenched the edges of the paper in his hand. He quickly realized this and straightened out the poem.

Ritsu, quite saddened, placed the letter back into the envelope. He licked the top, then sealed it away. No one would ever see this. Especially not Takano! Not that he ever could. He was always bickering about how his apartment was barely livable-which was completely false, mind you- and that nothing could be found. Well, might as well toss it somewhere and find a spot for it later. And that it what Ritsu did. He tossed it onto a random pile of papers, and headed towards the genkan for the mail.

' _Let's see, Wells Fargo, Mother, An-Chan, Emerald, Takano-san, Coupons, dri-WAIT!"_ Ritsu threw the rest of the mail to the floor, glaring at the one with the demon's name. He quickly tore it open, almost ripping out the contents. A normal piece of lined paper was what he pulled out, and he took the liberty to study it's appearance carefully. So carefully, it looked as if he was searching for a hidden code or bomb placed inside.

"Hmmm…" He dared not read it. No way. He would never read anything Takano sent him! NEVER! Ritsu quickly tossed the letter to the side, and crossed his arms in frustration. Oh, the nerve of this man! Who sends a letter when you live right next door!? Well, he wasn't one to talk…

Ritsu breathed heavily through his nose, denying that he wanted to read it's contents.

…

…

…

…

Ritsu picked it up from the corner, telling himself that this was just because it was already opened. He shook his head in denial, only to confirm that was how he felt. He took a moment to breath, then began to read it to himself silently:

 _Found this while cleaning out my old stuff._

' _It creeps into your mind, you find it there,_

 _You are my poem then, for in my heart,_

 _Lovelier than a sonnet, you made rhyme_

 _And I had memorized you unaware.'_

 _Ritsu, do you know what this poem means?_

Ritsu glanced around the hallway, almost wondering if Takano was somehow watching him read this. He blushed at it, unknowingly why, and continued to read.

 _This poem is the iniquity of oblivion-like the unfairness of a man's forgettings. This in no sense is a collection of personal choices, but the foremost salvage of those words which users have proven not to willingly let die._

 _I once read that it is 'better is to bow then break.' But, I will not bow. And I will not break. I have written this to tell you, that I have 'memorized you unaware.'_

 _If anyone needs you like I need you,_

 _If anyone breathes you how I breathe you,_

 _Then let them prove it. Because I am willing to wait as long as it takes. I love you. Very much so. 'lovelier than a sonnet, you made rhyme…' Because when there was only darkness in my world, you came in like the brightest star in the sky._

 _Love,_

 _Your Saga-Senpai_

THUDUMP. THUDUMP. THUDUMP. Ritsu blushed a bright red, feeling very, very hot. He quickly put the paper back inside its envelope, blushing madly from embarrassment.

An unexpectedly, Ritsu found himself walking back to the pile of paper he tossed his poem…

* * *

#14: The found poem

Takano lay on his bed, thinking quietly as he smoked another cigarette. He really missed Ritsu. But Ritsu did have his rights to privacy…unfortunately..

He threw his legs over the bed, standing from his sitting position. He put out his cigarette, heading out of the bedroom into the living room. He looked around for something to occupy his mind, when he heard the mail slot sound.

Takano raised an eyebrow, certain that the weekly mail had already come an hour ago. He shrugged, heading towards the genkan to pick up whatever slipped through. He noticed a baby blue envelope sitting on the floor. He went to pick it up, uncertain of the sender, but nonetheless curious.

He opened the seal, gently pulling out an old looking paper. He stared at it for a second, then began to read it's written word:

 _No one knows I am here, Watching you from afar, You do not witness me, no...For you probably don't know me at all.._

 _I've fallen for you hard, Seen but unconsciously witness, I watch you eager to learn how I can become an interest.._

 _My heart plunges strangely, Impatiently awaiting alone, Time seems to hover over me, But my love still continues to grow.._

 _I find myself staring, Hoping for reason and rights, My mind has been ramparted slowly, Yet so devoted to reach what's mine.._

 _But here is another set back, Oh the pride and the truth, The darkness is unmoving, As the terror of losing you,_

 _Melancholy I'm undercut, Engraving like fresh fire, Uncorked demons haunt me, But you are a human creature I desire_

 _Tenderly and specially, I make my way towards you, But the strength and determination, Halt down through it all. I trust you've seen your own rain, let me take it away...I want to be your shelter, So go on,_

 _Take your fall._

 _p.s. Just so you know, I don't like you…_

 _Not yours,_

 _Oda-kun_

Takano chuckled at the last bit. Of course he knew Ritsu was lying. Damn, he was even terrible on paper. Takano couldn't resist the smile that crept up on his face. He was definitely going to put this in a frame next to his bed.

Oh, Ritsu would never live this down. He put the old looking paper back in the envelope, gently placing it in his pocket. He slipped on his shoes, heading towards the sender's apartment-which so conveniently was next door.

He knocked on the door, holding the precious envelope in his pocket, caressing its texture with his fingertips.

The door cracked opened, revealing a very red Ritsu behind it. "Y-Yes Takano-san?" He stuttered. Takano smirked playfully, and pushed the door open, making his way inside.

"T-Takano-san!" Ritsu complained, yet not doing anything to push the raven out. Takano smiled to himself, then turning to Ritsu for a tight embrace. Ritsu's protests and squirming went unnoticed. Takano ran his hand through the brown locks of the smaller male.

"You're a terrible liar."

* * *

 **There! It's done! It took a lot of effort because my damn computer was f*cking up.**

 ****Ichiro means first son if you don't know.**

 **And yea, disclaimer, you all know the drill. I don't own shit. Except the poem that Ritsu gave to Takano. That was a poem I wrote on a whim. And the greeting poem is mine too. I own those. But the quote in Takano's letter, isn't mine. It's a famous thing by I forgot who- and Im too lazy to look it up. But yea, I don't own that.**

 **Anyways! Thank you for reading! If they sucked Im sorry! Review if you wish! XP Until next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

365 drabbles: #'s 15-20

* * *

#15: Eavesdropper

Ritsu sluggishly made his way inside the elevator, dragging his feet along the floor. He pressed his floor number, dreading the soon-to-be-hell inside his department. Deadlines were cutting close, and soon enough, he knew he'd be pulling all nighters in a row.

The mere thought made his stomach hurt.

The elevator made it's way to his floor all too quickly if you ask him-not that it going any slower would stop him from making his way into his ridiculously exhausting job. The elevator did a gleeful, 'ding,' and Ritsu stepped out, readying to take off his scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

"Takano-san.." A girls voice? Ritsu listened intently, not really knowing why he was so eager to know what would be exchanged. He heard a girls' voice trembling and stuttering. Is that what he sounded like around Takano?

"hmm?" He heard Takano hum in response, slightly relieved at the annoyed tone he portrayed it in.

"E-etto…um…Takano-san…I.." Ritsu could hear the girl breathe through her nose, like she was preparing to drop a disturbing bomb on him. "I…I LOVE YOU!" She shouted. Ritsu's heart did a anxious skip. She loved him? What right did she have to love him?! Who was this girl?!

Ritsu felt his body stiffen, realizing what kind of thoughts he was having. If he had the nerve to ask that, then wouldn't that mean that he felt SOMETHING for his boss? If that was true…then, what RIGHT did HE have to have those feelings?

"Um…" Takano sounded as if he was trying very hard to keep his tone out of the jerk-mode.

"T-Takano-san…p-please…" She sounded frightened, almost like she was about to burst into tears any second. "Just…j-just think about it...please!" Ritsu felt his heart race, wondering why he had to come to work NOW. Ritsu was about to turn away from the door, when he heard Takano speak.

"I'm sorry, but I don't need to think about it." He spoke bluntly. Ritsu heard the girl whimper, and Takano continued. "You see, I already love someone. I have loved this person for over ten years. So, if you're asking me to take your heart, I'll tell you now, I can't, and I won't. I'm sorry. But I hope you find, who you're looking for. But that person's not me." Ritsu stood still, subconsciously holding his breath.

"Ah…um.." She sounded very let down, "O-okay…um…goodbye.." Her footsteps startled Ritsu, and he quickly let out the breath he held, scanning side to side on where to hide. But with his luck, and her quick race to the door, Ritsu decided on just acting as if he heard nothing. She stepped out from the department, cupping a hand over her mouth.

Ritsu felt her body barely crash into his; She did a light, 'excuse me,' and raced down the hall. Ritsu stood there momentarily, wondering if he should confess now.

' _But so early in the morning? Well, maybe later. But wait! No, what if Takano changes his mind and decides to move on? Damn, why does fate hate me?'_

Ritsu stepped inside the Emerald department, flushed from head to toe, trying to forget about the girl brushing past him hurriedly. Takano watched Ritsu curiously, suddenly feeling the need to tease the younger subordinate.

"Onodera," Takano asked, propping his chin on his palm, studying Ritsu's shaking body. "What's wrong with you?" Ritsu found himself quite speechless, and of course, very red from the conversation just moments prior.

'Eh? Ah..um…" Ritsu stuttered, hanging up his jacket and scarf on the racks, then proceeding into his seat. "n-nothing really.." _do it now Ritsu! Do it NNNOOOWWW!_

"It's just that!-" Ritsu felt his voice speak louder than he intended it to be, which caused him to become even more nervous about confessing. Takano wore his usual poker face, but inside he was concerned for the smaller male. He was always so jumpy, even so early in the morning.

"If you're going to confess your love for me, then I suggest taking a deep breath and shouting it from the rooftops." Ritsu's nervous state turned into an icy glare at his boss.

"FORGET IT!" Ritsu huffed, and quickly opened his laptop in front of him. _'stupid Takano-san! Why would I EVER fall for such a cynical, demanding, egotistical, perverted, high-horsed, jerk-faced, bipolar, asshole-bastard that ever lived!?'_

Takano smirked to himself, assuming he was close. So close, maybe his remark made him miss it. He stared at the flushed brunette from across the room, genuinely smiling as he turned his eyes away.

He was close.

Very close indeed..

* * *

#16: addicted

Takano and Ritsu stared at each other for what felt like forever. Ritsu seemed to be in some kind of shock, while Takano found himself feeling quite awkward.

Now, everyone has something their addicted to. Even Takano Masamune. Most people would assume it is Ritsu. And yes, for the most part, he IS in fact, addicted to Onodera Ritsu. But in the upmost secret, he is addicted to something entirely different.

Now, you're wondering what that is…..well, let us discover this addiction with a flashback….

 _Ritsu sat at his desk, making the necessary corrections on the manuscripts. It was half past 8 in the evening, and conveniently, he and Takano were the only ones left on this particular floor. Again._

 _Now this manuscript seemed to have his attention absorbed; it was about how character acts and what they do when others are not around. Like their secret addictions and likings. This was pretty interesting._

 _He gave a glance at Takano, who quietly read over some paperwork in hand at his desk. Ritsu lifted an eyebrow, slightly wondering what Takano's secret addiction was…_

 _Now, it is not wrong to be curious of these things. In fact, he and Takano had only been dating for two months. And still, they had so much to learn about each other. But that was what made their relationship all the more appealing. It wasn't boring to be around each other, because they were always learning new things. But it also made it all the more scary to dive in with questions._

" _Um..Takano-san?" Ritsu asked, hoping he wasn't disturbing his lover. Takano looked up, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose._

" _hmm?"_

 _Ritsu bit his lip, oh, he hoped Takano wasn't addicted to anything like making girly pillows or biting his nails. Then again, Takano always had clean, cut nails-and now that Ritsu thought about it, there weren't any girly pillows in his apartment.._

" _Um…So this manuscript…It's interesting, right?" 'oh Jesus Ritsu, get to the point' He thought angrily to himself, and clutched the manuscript a little tighter when Takano did a small smirk._

" _Oi, Are you trying to make small talk with me?" Ritsu felt hot. Very hot. Oh, damn Takano! Making him feel all nervous and jumbled! 'Just ask Ritsu! just ask!' He kept telling himself to ask, how hard could it be? It was just his boss! Well, his boss that he was sleeping with and…well…damn. This is hard. This is very hard. How do people do this?_

" _N-No! I Just…" He trailed off, fixing his collar of his shirt, and wondering how it had gotten so hot in the last five seconds. Takano stood from his seat, swiftly making his way to the empty one near Ritsu._

" _Then what?" He took a seat on Kisa's spinning chair, facing it backwards, and then sitting on it to face Ritsu._

" _E-Etto…well….It um..it says the character had like a-well…um…"_

" _A?" Takano looked amused. Very, Very amused. Ritsu shifted nervously, gulping at what he was getting at._

" _A um..well…it's like..It's like a…uhh…secret…a-adi-"_

" _Addiction?" Takano had a feeling on where this was going. So to ease his lover's uneasiness, he figured he'd just tell him. "I'm addicted to things. If that's what you're wondering."_

 _Ritsu's face turned a darker shade of red, and he set down the manuscript on his desk. "Wh-what? B-But Takano-san…i..i didn't even ask yet.."_

" _You didn't have too." The air was quiet for a minute, before Takano began again. "Well, do you wanna know?" Ritsu nodded his head in a slow motion. "My addiction is romantic movies."_

 _Ritsu cocked his head to the side, slightly confused with the honesty-unless he was teasing again.._

" _What?" Takano rested his head on his hands, which had comfortably rested on the back of the chair. He shrugged and replied to Ritsu's question._

" _I like the fluffy scenes and all that crap." Ritsu must've had a very confused and shocked expression, because Takano found himself stiffening, and feeling awkward with the situation._

And that's where we are now. The two editors exchanging stares.

Takano noticed how shocked Ritsu looked. He wasn't even blinking. He looked like he might just pass out. Was it that much of a shock? Is it weird for a grown man, almost 30, to be addicted to romantic movies? Ritsu finally snapped out of his trance, and bit his bottom lip tightly.

Takano noticed Ritsu's shoulders shaking, and then one of his hands cupping over his mouth. Takano poked at his arm, wondering whether he was crying or laughing. It honestly looked like both. Ritsu snickered behind his hand, practically ready to burst into extreme laughter at the joke. It was joke right? Well, either way, it was hilarious. Way to make him loose focus.

Takano heard a light snort come from his subordinate, and felt slightly offended. What was the deal? Romantic movies or not, how is it even funny!? Takano felt a twinge of annoyance circulate through his veins, and he stood from the spinning chair, giving off his usual demonic demeanor.

"Oi, stop laughing and get back to work." He grumbled, heading towards his own desk.

Ritsu shook his head, now holding his stomach in pain. "Hai, Hai." A tear welled up in his eye, ready to make it's fall down his pink cheeks. Takano quickly sat at his desk, picking up the papers from moments earlier, and tried very hard to hide the blush on his face.

#17: I love you (Takano's pov)

 _I can't tell you exactly why I love him. Maybe it's the way he smiles. Or the way he laughs… Maybe it's the way a cute blush appears on his face each time we exchange glances. Or maybe it's the way he walks. The way he talks. The way my name rolls off his tongue._

 _Whether he's angry or nervous, I love the sound of his voice. The way he groans in annoyance or in pleasure. Or the way he glares at me-shooting darts at my back even though he knows that he still loves me, and that he never really stopped._

 _I love the way he's so stubborn; Where it's to the point where all my other editors wonder how he can get away with being so bossy towards his superior. That's another reason why I love him._

 _He's not afraid to share his opinion, or argue to defend himself. He's honest. A terrible liar, a secret stalker, a sweet, caring person inside, and a good-intentioned soul._

 _Maybe I love him because he has broken down the walls I built-twice-to guard myself from jumping into something head on. But when I'm with him, I can't control my feelings. And I can't keep my hands off of him. I loose my head in a tsunami of emotions. Maybe that's what I love about him…that he can see through my poker face. Or that he can secretly make me feel so much like a jerk that I'm tempted to ease up my rules at work._

 _Like they say…love can make us do unthinkable things. And maybe-maybe that's something that I love. I love that he can make me_ _ **WANT**_ _to jump head first into a pool of sharks._

 _Maybe it's his gorgeous emerald eyes. Those eyes that see the real me. Whether it's in reality or in his dreams, There is no Saga-Senpai. And there is no Takano-san. It's just me. It's always been me._

 _Yes, I think that's the_ _ **real**_ _reason behind all the others._

 _Because no matter_ _ **who**_ _he was with-because no matter_ _ **where**_ _he ran to.._ _ **I**_ _was still_ _ **there. I**_ _was still in his_ _ **heart**_ _, in his_ _ **mind**_ _, in his_ _ **soul**_ _. That's why I_ _ **Love him**_ _so dearly._

 _Because no matter how many_ _ **times**_ _he pushes me away, I know he_ _ **still**_ _loves me. I am_ _ **certain**_ _. Because the way he stares at me when he should be working, gives me all the_ _ **more hope**_ _that we will be together once again._

* * *

#18: In which, cleaning day brings realizations..

' _Onodera Ritsu is a beautiful creature..'_

"Ritsu!" Takano ripped the blanket from off of Ritsu, exposing his curled up body, now trembling for warmth. "Get up. It's time to clean." Ritsu groaned, keeping his eyes closed while searching the bed for a blanket.

Takano strode to the window, pulling apart the curtains. Bright rays of sunlight shone through the window, straight onto Ritsu's face.

"NNooo.." Ritsu groaned again, burying his face in his pillow. Takano sighed deeply, popping his knuckles, and grabbing onto Ritsu's ankles. Automatically, Ritsu grabbed onto the bedframe, preparing for the tug of war between the bed and Takano.

Takano pulled Ritsu firmly, trying to get him to let go of the bedframe. "Ritsu. Get up! I told you not to stay up watching that damn movie last night! Now get up. It's time to clean!" Takano continued to pull Ritsu by the ankles, as the smaller male hung on for dear life at this point.

"Nnnoo…Masamune…nnooo.." Ritsu continued to whine, feeling Takano's hands finally release his ankles from their deadly grasp. Takano put his hands on his hips, scoffing annoyingly, then heading towards the bedroom door.

"Ritsu, I swear, if you're not up and ready in five minutes, you are going to get triple the amount of work I already give you." Ritsu quickly popped his head up from the pillow, glaring at the older male in the doorway.

"That's harassment you jerk." Ritsu complained, rubbing his head as he sat up. Takano smirked, knowing that he was technically abusing his authority. But hey, who cares about technicality these days? Especially with a newbie. Surely not Markuwa, that's for sure.

Ritsu stood from bed, squinting ahead of him as he made his way into the bathroom. Takano nodded in approval, heading out to the kitchen.

Minutes later, Ritsu came out to the living room, already dreading the chores that needed to be done. "Masamune, do we have to? Can't we just sleep?" Ritsu drug his feet to Takano, who was cooking eggs on the stove.

Takano turned his attention to the Ritsu, almost glaring at him. "Ritsu, we went over this already. We're going to clean. And that's final." Ritsu frowned, and took a plate for eggs, then took a seat at the coffee table.

The two ate their breakfast quickly, and soon enough, Takano was handing Ritsu some rubber cleaning gloves, a bottle of bleach and a damp towel. Ritsu studied the items in his hands, glaring at them intently. Takano rolled his eyes, and lifted an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Ritsu, glaring at the bleach bottle isn't going to change the fact that it's cleaning day."

Ritsu blushed at the comment, and puffed out his cheeks. "I know that," He mumbled, "I'm just…thinking…" Takano let out a small scoff,

"Thinking? Thinking about what? How to spray the baseboards!?" Ritsu stomped his foot, mumbling some inaudible remark and then going to scrub something on the other side of the apartment. Takano smirked at reaction, and began to clean around the kitchen.

Takano studied the brunette from the kitchen. Wondering how lucky he was to have such a pissy yet adorable lover. He watched the way Ritsu sprayed too much on the wall, making the bleach smell linger in the air. He saw how angry he pretended to be, scrubbing away at the most random spots. He could see a faint blush forming on his face, and his unbelievable bedhead that he always refused to brush out.

Takano felt the urge to tease his lover, yet, found himself stuck watching him from afar. ' _is this how Ritsu felt, all those years ago? Stalking me in the library?'_ Takano smiled quietly to himself, turning his eyes away from the brunette across the apartment.

Everything was as it could've been. How is was. And how it should be.

* * *

#19: Envious of a great mind (Ritsu's POV)

 _Even after all this time…I'm still the one chasing after you._

 _I work at my absolute hardest every single day. I work so hard that I fall ill, and I can't sleep at night because I want to be the best. I work so hard that when I fail, I don't know how to push forward without that bit of jealously I have of you._

 _You're almost perfect…Good looks. Tall, lean frame. Hypnotizing eyes, soft, luscious hair. And most of all, a great mind. So great, I don't think you realize how lucky you are. How talented you are. How genius I wish I could be.._

 _We differ so much. I have an arranged marriage to a woman I do not love, the heir to Onodera Publishing in which, I may not be enough to inherit.. I hold up my family name with high expectations. High class, and live in luxury-but those things…are they really mine? Do I even want them? No, I don't want them. The thing I want the most,_

 _Is your great mind._

 _I want to be just like you. I want to be able to catch on as quickly as you do, following through without much of any flaws. I want to be able to take on ANY challenge, in which, I always succeed. Just like you.._

 _Why is it, that the person who thinks their upbringing is the cause of being apathetic? And that they are just as simple as the rest of us, when really are the most complex? Why is it, that you can be so relaxed when it comes to getting what you want? And why is it, that you ALWAYS get what you want?_

 _You never ask for any help. You never give up if and when you fail. And you never let someone tell you that you can't or will not achieve something. Even me.._

 _When I tell you to leave me alone, and that I will never fall for you again, you chase me. You pursue my affection and heart, no matter how many times I push you away. And I envy that determination. I envy that damn cocky attitude you have when you know you're right. Or when you have the best comebacks. Or when you always have something to say with the sarcastic remarks. I envy those things. I envy them because I never have a good comeback when insulted. And I never have the courage to insult someone as easily as you can._

 _And I hate you for that._

 _I hate that great mind of yours. How special you are…how important you are to society and those around you. People know my name because of my Father's success. And people know you because of your own success._

 _And I hate you for that too. Because no matter how hard I try, I'll never catch up to you…I'll always be watching you from a distance, trying to catch up with how great you are. Even after ten years,_

 _I'm still the one chasing after you…_

 _And when the time comes that I am in your place, you'll be far, far ahead. And even when or if I get to that place, you'll always be ahead of me by a thousand steps.. And the chase will continue. I'll always be 'riding daddy's cocktails,' and you'll always be 'Emerald's Editor-in-Chief'…_

 _Takano Masamune. The person I love and hate the most- you have a great mind.._

* * *

#20: Soliloquy

"I loiter by the lamppost, I installed. Specifically for times like these, to take my ease as moments flit on by like angry geese. To my James Dean, or so I see myself, amidst this swarm. Moments born, are quick to die. And soon there's only lamppost, where am i?"

"Oi!," Takano was getting annoyed at being ignored. Ritsu continuously kept mumbling something from a book, which was not leaving a happy Takano. "Stop ignoring me! I'm trying to ask you what you want for dinner!"

Ritsu continued around the living room, holding a book in hand and closing his eyes to remember the soliloquy written on the page. "Masamune! Shut it, I'm trying to memorize this!" Takano gave a small glare at the book in Ritsu's hand. For once in his life, he DID NOT like books.

Takano walked over to Ritsu, who was reading the words once more, and snatched the book from his hands. "HEY!" Ritsu called out, jumping to reach the book as Takano held it up over his head-which was obviously out of Ritsu's reach. "Give it back!"

Takano smirked, peering at the soliloquy from above his head. "I bet I can memorize this before you ever can." Takano looked down to see a steaming and flushed Ritsu, pouting-clearly annoyed at the challenge.

"Y-yea r-right…" Ritsu grumbled, finally giving up on reaching for the book, and crossed his arms. Takano lifted an eyebrow, still wearing his playful smirk. Ritsu had just fallen into his trap.

"Let's make a wager." Takano held the book in hand, resting it on his chin. Ritsu glared at him, still crossing his arms and pouting at the situation.

"Fine. But I wanna know what I get if I win."

"How about, I'll do three days worth of your work, along with my own." Ritsu lifted an eyebrow, somewhat interested in the wager.

"Well, what about if you win?" Takano did an evil smirk, sending shiver's down Ritsu's spine.

"If I win…" Takano leaned down to whisper into Ritsu's ear; he blushed furiously, speechless at what was said. He shot Takano a glare, and took the book from his hand. "You only have 3 minutes to memorize what it says."

"I'll show you!" He began to read the context once more, trying very, very hard to memorize it. Takano chuckled at the sight, counting down in his head.

"Alright, time's up. Let's hear it." Takano took the book from Ritsu, making sure he didn't cheat. Ritsu took a deep breath, and began to recite.

"Um okay…IT's, 'I loiter by the lamppost…I installed…to take…my moments flit on like… like…angry…angry…'" Ritsu clenched his eyes shut, thinking back to the page. ' _come on, remember Ritsu! Remember! You don't wanna lose!'_ "Um…angry geese…?"

Takano tossed the book aside, clearing his throat. "Well, looks like it's my turn. Since you obviously don't know it." Takano gave Ritsu another evil smile, beginning to recite it's words. "'I loiter by the lamppost, I installed. Specifically for times like these, to take my moments flit on like angry geese. To my James Dean, or so I see myself, amidst this swarm. Moments born, are quick to die. And soon, there's only lamppost, where am I?'"

Ritsu's mouth hung in shock. Not even angry, just plain shocked. How the hell did he memorize it so quick?! He didn't even really read it when he held it in his hands! Takano shrugged, and pulled Ritsu by the arm, leading him to the bedroom.

"Now, I get my prize." Ritsu was speechless. He was mortified. He was almost embarrassed. There was no way to win with this guy. Takano threw Ritsu gently on the bed, lingering over him. Ritsu blushed, knowing that he had lost, and there was no way out this time.

"B-But Masamune! Wait!" Ritsu held out his hands, shaking them in confusion. "How did you memorize it so fast!?" Takano grinned, and pinned Ritsu down in preparation.

"Truth be told, I memorized that thing back in high school." Ritsu's face went from shocked and eager, to _you-fucking-bastard_ in .3 seconds.

"….."

"…" Takano stared at Ritsu, the truth must've been too hard for words.

"…"

"…." Takano was beginning to feel scared.

"…"

"Um…Ritsu….?" Ritsu's face was turning a bright red, like he was holding his breath. Takano held his arms down even firmer, just in case..

"…MMMMAAAASSSSAAAMMMMUUUNNNNEEEE!" Oh shit. Well, at least Ritsu wasn't in the kitchen this time…or they'd have to buy more glasses again…

* * *

 **Okay~ That's a wrap everyone! XD Hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! Until next time! (Whenever that may be…) ~Nnnneeeaarrr, ffffaaaarrrr, wwwhhhheeerrrreeeeeevvvveeerrrrr yyyyoooouuuu aaarrreeee! I bbbeelieevveee thaaatt thhheee heart doessss ggooooo uh-ooonnnnnnnn~! Oh, okay, I got carried away a little bit.**

 **And btw, the soliloquy in the last drabble isn't mine. I found in on the internet a long time ago and I really liked it. SO yea, I don't own that. And I don't own Ritsu or Takano. OR they're apartment…or anything…so yea. We all know this. Otherwise, I'd have the next chapter on out. -.-**


	5. Chapter 5

365 Drabbles: #'s 21-26

* * *

#21: What I want

 _I wanted many things.. And I've always gotten what I wanted.._

 _I hated you. I hated you because you were perfect. Always smiling. Always shining. Always happy. And those eyes…those damn, happy, naïve eyes… I hated you._

 _I just wanted to crush those illusions of yours. Accepting you without second thought, and then ruining it on a whim._

 _I wanted you to experience_ _ **true**_ _pain. I wanted you to know the agonizing suffering that I had dealt with_ _ **all**_ _my life. I wanted you to hate_ _ **ME**_ _. I wanted you to despise my very being. I wanted you to_ _ **WANT**_ _to try to rip me piece by piece, tearing whatever my family hadn't already torn._

 _You were too perfect. You were too happy. You were to engrossed in your feelings for me, that you blindly loved me without hesitation._

 _So I formulated a deceiving plot to rip you to shreds._

 _But as fate crossed my path, I had begun to beg silently for your attention. I wanted you to be by_ _ **only my**_ _ **side**_ _. I wanted you to only_ _ **see me and only me.**_ _My plans were failing. Completely and utterly destroyed by your unconditional love and comfort. And all the moments spent with you, were perfect. They were moments that I secretly succumbed to when I was alone._

 _But then those moments ended. And I had gotten want I wanted-_ _ **I had crushed your illusions.**_

 _After you disappeared without a single trace, I had wanted to move on. I had wanted to forget you. I had wanted to erase your very existence from my mind- But most of all,_ _ **I wanted to hate you**_ _._

 _And now, a decade later, that I know how badly I have selfishly wanted things. And still, I want too many things. Now, I want you to love me- to love me like you loved me…when you didn't want to hide. When your eyes were soft and loving. When you didn't hate me. And now, I want you to know that I love you, and will wait and fight for you,_ _ **because I always get what I want.**_

 _ **Always.**_

* * *

#22: Smoke, Fog, and Haze

The steam from the shower rose to the ceiling, trapping Ritsu inside a room of haze. The mirror and window were foggy, only making the bathroom hotter and more suffocating.

He didn't know why he was in there, clothes and all. He just let the water pour onto his brown hair, rolling down off his chin and onto his shoulders. He knew why he felt so empty and alone. But a part of him didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe how cruel and fake his Senpai really was.

It's been a week since then. And still, he can't help but wonder ' _what did I do wrong?'_ But he didn't know what he did wrong. He didn't know why he wasn't good enough. And now,

He couldn't see anything ahead of him.

Everything was just like steam and fog on the mirror. Everything in his life was blurry, steamy and hazy. He had no idea what lie ahead of him now, because all he dreamed of for the past three years was his Senpai.

Always Senpai. And never a future without him.

At the same time, wasn't it better to believe that this was for the best? That maybe he'd finally give up and learn that you can't always get what you want?

Everyday since his Senpai's mocking snort at his question, he can't even look at himself in the mirror. Because he's too busy crying on his knees, and hugging his body in anger and pain.

And now, he's subconsciously standing in the shower, just feeling the burning water drop onto his skin. But what the haze and fog didn't show, was that his Senpai was doing the same exact thing..

* * *

#23: Sugar Sweet

Takano stared up at the sky, admiring the shining of the stars and the light from the moon. The sight made him smile, especially since Ritsu was beginning to resist him less and less each passing day. It was almost as if he was walking in a dream, just waiting to wake up and realize that it was ONLY just a dream.

But every time he woke up since Ritsu moved to Markuwa, he knew for sure, after a decade of pain and suffering, it wasn't just a dream anymore. Ritsu was here. Physically here. And he wasn't about to let him go.

Takano took the brunette's hand in his, holding it tightly before and if there was any protest from the younger male. Ritsu pouted, but nonetheless allowed his hand to be held. They walked silently together down the street, where few people walked passed.

Takano glanced down at the brunette, stopping them in their tracks. "Onodera," He tugged him into an unnoticeable alley way, in which Ritsu had never been down before. "I wanna show you something." Ritsu prayed and PRAYED vigorously that it was NOT something sexual. He took the risk anyways, allowing himself to be lead behind Takano.

After going down the alley for a moment, Ritsu stopped in awe at the sight. He glanced at Takano, who had a small smile forming on his lips. Ritsu looked at he workers passing each other the sugar bags from the back of the vehicle. Sugar lingered in the air from the movement and different packaging the workers did to put the sugar into a bag. Takano did not let go of Ritsu's hand, but he turned to him, giving him a soft gaze.

"It's-! It's a sugar storm!" Ritsu smiled at the sight, amazed by how beautiful and simple it was. Takano squeezed Ritsu's hand gently, catching his attention from the storm.

"I have to kiss you now." Takano watched as Ritsu turned a bright pink, glancing around the area. He placed his hand onto the smaller male's waist, pulling him closer to his body. Ritsu stared at Takano wide-eyed, nervous and internally touched at the raven's bringing him here.

"D-do you..?" Ritsu stuttered, trying to keep himself from being swept away in the open. He glanced at the busy workers behind Takano, feeling anxious to not be seen. Takano let go of his hand, placing two fingers on the smaller male's lips. He gazed, completely mesmerized by those green orbs, then ran the tips of his fingers on the softness of the sugar covered lips. Then he leaned down, kissing the sugar off of them.

It was a soft and gentle kiss. Romantic in every possible way; It made Ritsu weak at the knees, and his heart race furiously. He shut his eyes, but for once, it was a gentle close. He wasn't forcing them shut or keeping them wide open in shock. He closed them, savoring all the sweet and loving sensations he received from the only person who could give them to him.

Takano wasn't always romantic. But when it was, Ritsu now knew, it tasted like sugar.

* * *

#24: I don't make faces

[Bada-didi-di-do-do, di-da-didi-do] *ringtone*

Ritsu reluctantly outstretched his arm towards the nightstand near his bed. _'who could be calling at this hour?'_ He sleepily answered the call without bothering to check the caller ID, though it didn't really matter, presuming it would none other than his own personal neighbor/stalker/boss/ex lover.

"Hello?" Ritsu muffled out a greeting, rubbing one eye with his free hand and slowly trying to become comfortable once again.

[Onodera, I have something to tell you.] Of course, it was his stalker/neighbor/boss/whatever the hell else he was.

"And what could that possibly be at this hour?" Ritsu groaned, closing both his eyes into a nice, peaceful darkness. The line was silent for moments after, leaving Ritsu to peek one eye open, slightly nervous. "Takano-san?"

[I love you.] Ritsu stiffened, his expression turning into a pout, and immediately blushing at the confession.

"Stupid Takano-san. That's what you called to tell me!? It's 2am in the morning! Get a hobby!" Ritsu was ready to slam his phone into oblivion, when he heard a light chuckle on the other end.

[Ah, Ritsu, I just wanted to tell you that. That's all.] Takano sounded so gentle and content. If it were any possible, Ritsu's blush turned darker and darker in shade. [Are you doing that face?] Takano asked, somewhat playfully and somewhat as gentle as before. Ritsu shook his head, puffing his cheeks out and frowning at his phone.

"Wh-what f-face?"

[That pout you always have. You know, where you're all cute and squishy.]

"…."

[…]

"…I don't make faces like that…"

[Ah, you're doing it aren't you?]

"…I'm not.." Ritsu felt his face for a moment, eyebrows knitting together in denial. "I most definitely am not."

[heh, okay. But if you're not making that face, then what kinda face are you making?] Ritsu thought about it for a moment, before quickly jumping out of bed and racing into the bathroom to see his expression.

"…"

[….]

"…I t-told you Takano-san.. I don't make faces."

[That so?]

Ritsu stared at his expression in the mirror. There was nothing out of the ordinary, right? He was normal. He frowned, he occasionally smiled and laughed. He wore poker faces when it was necessary. But how come every time he thought about Takano, there was this face that he couldn't recognize? It was almost as if.. as if he was 15 again, admiring Senpai from afar.

Even after ten years, he still had no idea what his expression towards the raven was.

[Onodera.]

"…hmm?" Ritsu turned his back to the mirror, letting it rest against the cool counter.

[I really do love you.] _Thudump. Thudump. Thudump._

Ritsu quickly turned back to face the mirror. He had to see! He had to see! But even though he looked at himself, all he saw was a blushing mess.

"W-Will you ever g-give up?" Ritsu asked, still analyzing his features in the mirror. _Thudump. Thudump. Thudump._

[Never.] If Ritsu thought he was going crazy, which he didn't doubt, he could almost _hear_ Takano smile..

No wait. He was just crazy.

"Goodnight." Ritsu took one last look at himself, before turning away from the unfamiliar expression for good.

[Goodnight, _Ritsu._ ] The call ended, leaving Ritsu a blushing mess in the doorway between his room and the bathroom. He stood there, holding his phone in his hand, and making that unfamiliar expression at the ground. His phone did a light notification sound, snapping him out of his thoughts to open the message.

' _Don't be late for work Baka.'_ Ritsu quickly swallowed a scream that formed in his throat, tossing his phone across the room. He threw himself on his bed, hugging his pillow over his face and letting out the scream he tried to suppress, and kicking his feet on his bed. It was then that he decided,

He would never make that face again.

* * *

#25: Meant to be

Takano felt the warmth of a familiar male's breath on his chest. He held him tightly, memorizing each movement and feeling as time had passed them by.

The rain began to trickle down upon them, lightly at first and then increasingly harder after a few minutes. But neither moved from their position. They just stood there on the side walk, like to love-struck teenagers, holding the other closer than all the other times before.

Takano lifted Ritsu's chin to face him, closing the gap between their faces. "Ritsu," He whispered, both of them closing their eyes to the predictable action that awaited them. "Ritsu.. I love you."

The brunette closed his eyes completely, giving a small smile and a large blush. He kept his eyes shut, feeling both the pouring of the rain and the breath on his lips. "I love you too, Masamune."

The softness of Ritsu's lips met his. Sending shivers and sweet intoxicating sensations through his body. His arms wrapped around Ritsu's smaller body, holding one on his waist and one on the back of his head. Ritsu slid his arms around the taller male's neck, deepening the kiss and smiling into it.

This moment.. it was one of those moments where they didn't care if they were seen. And they didn't care if they caught a cold. This was one of those moments, where Takano truly believed that there was a god, and that god had finally taken pity on him; giving him someone so much more deserving than he.

And for Ritsu, it was these moments that he believed there was such thing as the devil; There had to be. Because the devil is what severed them those ten years, forcing him to believe that he was worthless to his precious Senpai.

But neither of them really knew why or how. They only knew one thing.

And that was that it was, and always would be set in stone, that they were just simply meant to be.

* * *

#26: Fear

"Onodera, watch this movie with me." Takano held up a DVD, slightly shaking it so that the disk hit both ends of where it was placed. Ritsu gave his boss a strange look. "It's an order from your boss." First off, why? Second off, WHY!? Ritsu felt his eye give a slight twitch, both angry and annoyed at his annoyingly pestering boss.

"How is this even work-related!? I thought you said that you had something for me to do!" Takano turned on the DVD player and television, completely ignoring the brunette's pointless defiance.

The screen turned on, immediately going through copyright information and then commercials which Takano hated to watch. "Onodera, just sit down. This is gonna be good. I just know it." Takano sounded somewhat enthusiastic, which made Ritsu all the more eager to leave. But reluctantly, he found the will to take a seat at the very edge of the couch, far enough distance from Takano not to try anything funny.

"Fine, but only for a little while."

*45 minutes later*

"Run you bastard! Run! No-what are you doing you dumbfuc-NO! Why! Why is this happening!?" Ritsu shook Takano's arm, which he somehow had scooted closer to the raven within close proximity. His eyes were firmly set on the screen, not even noticing how strongly he clutched onto the couch pillow and Takano's arm. Takano watched in amusement, seeing how Ritsu panicked and occasionally, probably subconsciously, fed him popcorn.

Ritsu held his breath, holding both his hands over his mouth. Takano stared at the screen, figuring this was one of those scenes where someone pops out or something. Ritsu bit his bottom lip furiously, turning to Takano and whispering things like 'holy shit their gonna die' Or 'They're so stupid! Who does that!?'

And within seconds, as Takano had predicted, a common jump-scare scene happened, making Ritsu slightly scream and wiggle in his seat. "Takano-san! look! Look!" Ritsu whispered anxiously, cuddling a couch pillow and stuffing his face with some more popcorn. Takano smirked to himself, trying to keep his sarcastic remarks to himself. Might as well enjoy this moment. Maybe Ritsu will even wanna sleep with him tonight.

"Why are you going in there? Why are you going in there!? Are you mental!?" Ritsu continuously whispered angrily towards the woman in the movie, suddenly shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth and chewing nervously.

Takano stared at the screen, seriously trying to hold in the built up laughter from the reactions the brunette had. This definitely topped the romantic comedy he was gonna put on. He stole a glance towards the brunette, who's eyes were wide and focused on the scene, as he chewed off his nails. He mumbled faint 'oh no' or 'fuck, fuck, shit, hell, fuck.'

"Ritsu," Takano tried to get the brunette's attention, now irritated that it had been too long since it was focused on him. Ritsu put a hand in the air, not saying anything, but holding it there so that he could hear the scene.

"…." Ritsu stared intently at the screen, listening for whatever sounds he could hear in the background. For a brief second, both Ritsu and Takano held their breath, as the scene played out. The movie was in pure silence, all but the breathing of the main character.

Ritsu bit down firmly on his lip, scared-crying at the scene. Takano glanced at Ritsu, who honest to god look terrified. He pulled him into his arms, still allowing him to see the screen. Ritsu covered his eyes, "I can't watch!" Then peeking through the spaces between his fingers.

Takano observed the scene closely, waiting for something to happen. And suddenly, something popped out at the screen, screaming ghastly and startling him. Ritsu screamed and buried his head into Takano's chest.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!"

…

…

…

"Well, that was fun." Takano turned off the TV and DVD, putting everything back in its place. Ritsu nodded, and swallowed a dry gulp. He glanced towards the exit, noticing the darkness between the hallway and from where he sat.

The raven lifted an eyebrow, feeling the need to tease. "Oi, are you scared?" Ritsu darted his eyes at Takano, who was smirking and held a hand on his hip. Ritsu stood from the couch, tossing Mr. Pillow away and striding towards the darkness of the hallway.

"Um…A-Ano, Takano-san…?"

"Hmm?"

"…will you come to the bathroom with me…?"

* * *

 **Gomen! XC I'm sorry! I'm lagging on everything right now. Lol. I really had so much fun writing these. I hope you liked them. -J.J.**


End file.
